


The Secret

by CrazyForNewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hiding, Kissing, M/M, i still don't know how to tag, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForNewtmas/pseuds/CrazyForNewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love your stories on AO3 and I realized you were taking prompts! I was hoping if you can make a fic about Newt and Thomas secretly having a relationship behind Teresa's back because she would just kill Thomas if she knew they were together. FLUFF PLEASE! Thank you! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was kinda bored and I was not sleepy yet so I decided to read some of the prompts I got and came across this idea! It got my creative juices (not that much) flowing and I just had to write it! 
> 
> I've written this in 30 minutes so it may not be good but, you know, I'm compulsive! hahahaha!

"Thomas, that's not even the point!" Minho yelled, throwing Thomas the closest cushion he can found. This was what they casually do every Friday night after school. If all of them managed to get through the week in college without being given large loads of work for the weekend, they would all stay at Thomas' apartment and watch some movies. Teresa was sprawled all over Minho while Newt was sitting right across from Thomas, all of them laughing from Thomas' lewd remark and Minho's precise throw that landed on Thomas' face. 

"You know I'm right, Minho!" Thomas retaliated, laughing and looking at Newt who was wiping his eye from the tears that shot up from his laughter. 

"Thomas has a point." Newt chuckled, "My sister's pretty bloody hung up on you." He continued as Teresa'a face turned from a smile to a scowl. 

"I am not!" Teresa fought back, pulling away from Minho's body. She slouched in the couch and stared at the movie like a nasty schoolgirl. 

"Oh, don't mind them babe." Minho shifted from the couch and rested his head on the girl's lap, "They are just jealous that they don't have someone to cuddle with." He cooed at her which made her smile a little bit. 

"Sweet talker." Teresa purred and petted him lightly. 

"See? Like an old married couple!" Thomas yelled which made the whole group jump. Teresa and Minho were together for 5 years now and everyday seems like they don't really get tired of each other. It was both endearing and disgusting at the same time. 

"Boring." Newt cheered and Teresa stared daggers at him. 

"You are suppose to be my brother." She informed the blonde and Newt only shrugged. 

"Eh." Newt slouched, "Stepbrother." 

"Shut up, you love me anyways." Teresa chuckled at him and everything went quiet again.

After a stressful week of memorizing formulas and making graphs, Thomas was thankful that they get to do this tonight. He loved his friends and they were great! They were the Fantastic 4 (yeah yeah, bad pun) and every time they decide to do something, they all are always into it, except when Minho and Teresa decided it was a date and all Thomas and Newt can do was to be left brooding. 

The movie was absolute crap. Thomas was confused why these types of movies even exist. A horror film that centralizes on slut-dressed chicks, lots of sex scenes, stupid jocks and a cliched type of death. It was agony but Teresa always picked the movie and, as Minho says, she gets what she want. 

Newt and Thomas shared a common interest in movies though. Both liked documentaries and indies. It was great because it was not your usual everyday type of movie. It was somewhat personal and speaks to a smaller crowd, not really trying to be hip and happening. Like what the British blonde said, it makes me bloody inspired.

Because of the shared bond of Minho and Teresa, Newt and Thomas got closer everyday. They enjoyed each others company and they always have fun. Newt was adorable and Thomas was funny, a perfect combination. Actually, they never really cared that much for each other in high school. Thomas' best friend was Teresa and Minho's bestie was Newt and when the two got together, Thomas and Newt found each other too. Guess their friendship started that way and they were thankful for it because Thomas liked Newt and Newt liked Thomas. 

"It's getting pretty late," Minho suddenly voiced out, pulling Thomas out of his thoughts and realized that it was already past 10. "We should go, honey." Minho continued and dragged Teresa out of of the couch. 

"Okay," she croaked out, sounding really sleepy, "Let's go Newt." She motioned towards the blonde but Newt waved her off. 

"I'm gonna help Thomas with the mess first." Newt said as he stood up and fixed his shirt that was slightly wrinkled from sitting down. "I bought my car, remember." 

Teresa looked at him funny before waving the two off. She instructed Newt to not come home too late and finish the cleaning fast. Newt just nodded and pushed her out the door with a slight refusal from Teresa. 

"What's your hurry?" Teresa asked, exasperated and a little taken back by Newt's gestures. 

"I want to finish cleaning early." Newt tackled, "Go home." Then the door was shut close, Teresa and Minho's confused face not seen anymore. 

Thomas can't help the smile that formed on his face when Newt turned towards him and lunged forward, taking Thomas' lips in his own. It was aggressive and a little needy. Just the way Thomas liked it. 

"God, " Newt whispered when he pulled back slightly from Thomas' lips for air, "I thought they'd never leave." 

"Me too." Thomas can't really think of anything right now but Newt's lips. It was soft and delicious and all he wanted to do was kiss the blonde everywhere. 

Okay, maybe it's a little more complicated than friendship. 

Well, they were dating. 

Okay, fine. They were boyfriends. 

It started 2 years ago when Minho and Teresa was away for the weekend and Thomas and Newt was hanging out in the blonde's room. It was all laughing and teasing when suddenly Newt let it slip out that he never kissed anyone before. Thomas thought it was absurd and ridiculous because Newt was probably the most wonderful person Thomas ever met and maybe that was the motivation he had when this crazy idea popped in his head that made him lean forward and kiss Newt for a brief second. Only it didn't last for a brief second. Hell, he wasn't even sure if minutes or hours had passed with them ravishing each other's mouths because holy fucking hell kissing Newt was extremely hot. 

It escalated from there. They started out with them agreeing that what they had was only for kissing purposes only, kissing buddies if you'd like. But then the kissing turned into grinding and the grinding turned into fucking and the fucking turned into slow, sensual love making. The process took them a year before they finally decided to go on a real date and at that moment they decided that they were stupid because how the hell did they not see this coming? 

Newt always thought Thomas was hot and straight while Thomas always thought Newt was gay and that Newt would never look at Thomas the was he looked at Newt. It was so ridiculous and childish really because after the first date, I love you's were exchanged. 

Everything was perfect for them and they have been together for almost a year now. The problem was... they kept it a secret. Not because they were ashamed of each other but because they were suppose to tell Teresa and Minho months back but it got overdue because they kept chickening out when they decided to tell them. So now, it was more difficult because of the time. And let's not forget that Teresa was sort of a drama queen and when she finds out that Thomas was thrusting her brother through the mattress every other night, she would lose her bolts. And Minho would kill Thomas in his sleep for even considering looking at Newt like that. So, as the evidence supports it, it was Thomas who always chickened out. He was the one getting hurt in all the scenarios he managed to think of when they finally tell their friends so don't judge him from backing out every single time. 

"Thomas.." Newt moaned when Thomas' kisses went down to his neck, gently sucking and licking the skin. 

"Mmmmm," Thomas groaned, "I hate it when you call me Thomas." Thomas bit Newt's neck and licked at the forming hickey that would be somewhat difficult to hide tomorrow. 

"That's your name, shuckface." Newt chuckled, hands roaming all around Thomas' back. 

"But I like it when you call me Tommy." Thomas licked Newt's jaw and stared at the blonde, "It's both adorable and sexy." He kissed Newt again, this time a little slower and a lot more tongue, exploring each other. 

"Are we aver going to tell them?" Newt asked when Thomas' kissed went lower, licking his jaw again. 

"We need to. Someday." Thomas answered. He really did not want to talk about this right now. 

"I gotta say thought that this sneaking around kinds of..." Newt trailed of Thomas stopped ravishing his jaw to look at Newt again. 

"Kinds of what?" 

"It kinds of turn me on." Newt smirked and traced his fingers on Thomas' chest. Thomas smirked and leaned forward to take Newt's mouth into his again but the blonde swerved away from Thomas' grip on his hip. 

"The mess, Tommy." Newt chuckled as he started picking up the bowls on the table and headed to the kitchen. 

"Can we do that later?" Thomas complained, trying to grab Newt's arms, "I'm horny and I want my dose of Newt-lovin'." That made Newt stop in his tracks and Thomas thought he won when Newt turned and walked towards him. 

"Well, horny Tommy," Newt whispered as he inched closer to Thomas' face and bit his lip. 

'Fuck, that's hot.' Thomas thought. 

"Why don't you use all that eagerness in..." Newt's lips grazed Thomas' and the brunette's breath hitched from the need. "Scrubbing these bowls and wiping the table because it's a freaking mess." Newt chucked and retreated. Thomas was left there standing, frustrated and already hard. 

"You tease." Thomas grumbled and started picking up the bags of chips on the floor and on the table. He heard the water being turned on and he headed toward the kitchen when he finished cleaning the mess. He walked towards the blonde and hugged him from behind. 

"Mmmm." Newt mewled as Thomas rested his head into the blonde's shoulders. "Affectionate, aren't you?" 

"You're cuddly." Thomas smiled and kissed Newt on the cheek. 

"Flatterer." Newt chuckled and pushed Thomas off him, "Get me those other bowls." 

"How forceful." Thomas teased which earned him a slap at the back of his head. He chuckled and passed Newt the bowl. He leaned on the counter and stared at the busy blonde. "So..." 

"Yeah?" 

"You up for some loving tonight?" Thomas smirked even though the blonde can't see him. 

"I'm pretty tired, Tommy." Newt said a little to calmly and it made Thomas disappointed. He was silent for a moment when Newt spoke again, "I'd be up for it tomorrow though." He turned to the brunette and winked at him. 

"I want it rough." Thomas seized the moment. 

"Rough it is." 

"GREAT!" Thomas was ecstatic for tomorrow! He already had a plan in his head! Tomorrow would be Saturday and that was the usual day Minho and Teresa went out on a date so he had Newt all to himself all day. First they would watch a movie in the theatre or maybe a nice lunch. Then he will tale Newt to the park and maybe kiss and hold hands. Then, when night comes... You know what would happen when night comes. "So what do you want to do now?" Thomas asked, walking towards the blonde. 

Newt turned off the water and faced Thomas with a smile on his face. "You and me." Newt pointed at Thomas then to himself, "on the couch..."

"Yeah?"

"And we're gonna have some sexy, hot, mind-blowing cuddling." 

"I'm up for that."


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Hi, how are you doing sweetie? Hope you're well :) ... so I read your fanfic "the secret" and I really loved, and I was kinda hoping you do some more of this one, like newt and Thomas finally telling about them for minho and Teresa, I would like that (: have a nice day bby <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a one-shot but I got the request so I kinda did it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if it sucks and a little short. XD

"Tommy." Newt called for the thousandth time, trying to make Thomas stop ravaging his neck, which he was sure to be filled with hickeys what would be very difficult to hide from his classmates and the professors. 

The reason Newt was calling Thomas was because theres a persistent knock on Thomas' front door. He did not really know how many times the knock already persistent but he was busy, see? 

"What?" Thomas asked, lips still glued to him skin and although he wasn't complaining about it, he needed the annoying person to stop knocking, which was getting progressively louder. 

Normally, it wouldn't really annoy Newt but this wasn't the very best time. He and Thomas barely had any time together this past month because of school and this was suppose to be their alone time. The knocking was getting on his nerves and he suddenly got up from the bed and stormed towards the door, ready to get the annoying creature behind the door a piece of his mind. 

"What do you want?!" Newt yelled as soon as he opened the door, his British accent filled with annoyance and anger. 

"What are you doing here?" Newt's anger suddenly lifted and was replaced by fear as he realized that Teresa was the one standing there, with a weird glint in her eyes. Before he was able to make some kind of lie to make sure Teresa's suspicion doesn't set in, the brunettes eyes suddenly shifted downwards, "and why do have those hickeys on your neck?" 

Newt's cheeks were fairly heated up right now and all he can really do was splutter all around. 

"Babe, what's taking so long?" Thomas' voice suddenly echoes from the bedroom and Teresa's eyes widened in front of him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Come back to bed, Newt. I need some lovin' and I-" 

Newt noticed that Thomas' voice was getting closer and it only confirmed his theory when Thomas' rambling suddenly stopped. 

"H-Hey, T." Thomas stuttered, coming closer and standing behind Newt and he can feel an assuring hand on his back. 

Teresa just gave them a very surprised look, surprised good or surprised bad, that was still to be determined, and entered the apartment. "Couch." Newt and Thomas looked at each other in confusion. "NOW!" 

And they scrambled towards the couch like some delinquents who kist got scolded by their parents. 

\-----

"WHAT?!" Minho's voice boomed as he was pacing back and forth. Newt was still and Thomas was just equally speechless beside him. 

Teresa called Minho over when she sent them to the couch and after Minho arrived with a curios expression, Teresa told him, and to quote the long haired brunette,

"They are fucking behind our backs!" 

So, yeah, here they were, facing their worst nightmare. 

Newt knew that not telling them sooner was a bad idea but he was just afraid really. Teresa was protective of him and Minho too, but they both knew how good Thomas was so he did not really know what kept him from telling them. Maybe he was scared that the spark would die down once the mystery unraveled between them and, to be honest, he did not want that to happen. Thomas is amazing and Newt can't really lose that. 

"Since when?" Minho asked so suddenly that it surprised both Newt and Thomas, Teresa standing behind his boyfriend with a scowl on her face. 

"A-A year ago?" Newt provided, only when he saw Thomas' face was super pale. 

"That long and you never bothered to tell us?!" Teresa said, stepping a little closer to them. 

"Look," Newt started, breathing deeply, "I'm sorry. We're sorry for not telling you sooner. We just didn't want you guys to know because you're just so protective and we did plan to tell you a couple of times, it just got delayed to the next one." 

Newt really tried to explain himself but as he heard the reason out loud, he realized how stupid it sounded. 

"I was the one always chickening out." Newt heard Thomas say, he turned to him and then Thomas' hand intertwined with Newt tightly, like saying this was all going to be okay, "We're so sorry for for telling you earlier." 

Newt stared at Minho and Teresa's expressions closely and before he could deduce what they were probably feeling inside, Teresa gave them a smile, well, mostly a smirk, "We already knew, ass-wipes." 

Newt and Thomas' mouth hanged open at the revelation and the couple in front of them just burst out laughing. How did they know? What went wrong? 

"Wh-How do you know??" Newt asked, standing up and putting his hands on his head. 

"Please," Minho scoffed, "We noticed two months in. The looks you gave each other were rated-18 and when it's not from porn, it's almost always the 'i'm so in love' look." 

Newt and Thomas looked at each other, probably thinking of the same thing. 

"So, you guys could've just told us that you knew all those months ago and yet you didn't?" Thomas asked, standing behind Newt. 

"We wanted you guys to tell us yourselves," Teresa said, coming closer and then putting her arms around them, "Besides, we thought that maybe it was just a friends with benefits thing, with you two completely oblivious of other's true feelings." 

"What she said." Minho lamely added, crossing his arms on his chest and smirking like he's got something else to add, which he doesn't. Newt just stayed silent, fully aware of Thomas' stiff exterior beside him, right under Teresa's arm. 

"So, you guys aren't mad?" Thomas suddenly asked, his voice full of hesitation and reluctance. Minho and Teresa stared at each other for a little while before shrugging. 

"Nah," Teresa scoffed, "At first we were a little bit surprised because at first meeting, you guys seem to always try and avoid each other." 

Newt remembered that day. It was just a random get together and Teresa decided it'll be good to bring people that were closest to them so that they won't feel left out. Newt thought it was a little overboard and unnecessary at that time but, little did he know, it's one of the best things that would ever happen to him. 

Thomas was amazing emotionally and physically. He was a sweet and romantic boyfriend and he was bloody damn good in bed too. Newt had never felt this was before about anyone and, to be really honest, he thinks this will probably last a lifetime. 

"We only really believed it when you guys always seem to disappear together even on different occasions." Minho added, breaking Newt's spell, "It's all cool, dude." Newt had to fight the tempting grin that wanted to let loose on his face.

"So, you aren't upset that I'm dating your brother?" Thomas asked Teresa and the long haired brunette just nodded. "And you aren't upset that I'm dating your best friend?" He asked Minho and Minho just laughed loudly. 

"I'm just glad my little buddy here is getting laid." Minho said, slapping Newt's belly a little too harshly, "He won't admit it but he's a horny little bastard." 

"Hey!" Newt punched Minho's arm and everyone laughed loudly, including Thomas. "Stop that or I'll leave." 

"Oh, baby," Thomas cooed, moving closer to Newt and wrapping his arm around his waist, "Don't be mad. Besides, you can't resist this." Newt groaned when Thomas rubbed his crotch against his thigh. 

"Okay!" Teresa screamed, grabbing Minho and started towards the front door, "That's our cue to leave!" 

When the door was finally shut, Newt found himself getting pounced on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
